


Florals and Fashion sense

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Always, M/M, and echo is fine as hell, boil is perpetually angry at fives, echo thinks its hilarious, everyone thinks fives is a fashion disaster, fives is the actual sweetest, fives loves to help his husband, for unknown reasons, numa has excellent fashion taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives helps Echo get ready, and Boil disapproves of Fives' fashion choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florals and Fashion sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This was a lovely prompt received on tumblr. From the [nonsexual acts of intimacy prompt list](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/142875935739/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) "One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc."  
> This is set in the[ Clone Colony au ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/495043) because of reasons.  
> [ This ](http://clothing.beautysay.net/wp-content/uploads/images/mens-floral-shirts-2.jpg) is what I have in mind for Fives' shirt.

Fives and Echo were busy getting ready for Numa’s graduation. Boil said, demanded really, that they needed to dress nicely. 

Most of his brothers don’t have a problem with this, they either wear their military dress uniform, or something else fancy they had picked up along the way. Unfortunately Fives rather be in running shorts or pants and a simple shirt, and never bothered picking up anything else. 

He also might have ruined his dress uniform months ago and never bothered to get it fixed. Fire may, or may not, have been involved.

Fives decided to borrow a pair of Echo’s nicer pants, and put on a nice shirt from his closet. It was hardly even wrinkly at all, and it had a nice bright floral pattern on it. Floral was nice right?

He walked into the ‘fresher to see how Echo was coming along and Fives stopped in his tracks. 

“Karking hell babe, you look fantastic.” Fives blurted out.

Echo rolled his eyes, “You say that every time I wear this, _vod’ika_.”

“Yeah, so? You look fantastic _every time_.”

Echo was wearing an outfit that he picked up on an outer rim planet. Echo loved it so much he just had to have one. It was called something like, a ‘three piece suit’. 

It was a charcoal grey with a soft texture to it. He had a lavender colored shirt underneath, and to top it off he had a shiny white tie, which Echo was currently struggling with. His bionic hand was opening and closing like it was giving him phantom pains again. And the silky material seemed to slide right out of it.

Fives gently placed his hand on Echo’s shoulder, “May I?”

Echo smiled, “Please.”

Fives kissed Echo’s bionic hand before grasping both ends of the tie and getting to work.

“You remember how to tie it?” Echo asked.

“Of course _cyar’ika_ , I practiced just for you.” Fives deftly tied the knot and gently pulled it tight. He gave Echo a light kiss on the nose before he backed away. 

“ _Mesh’la_. Like always.”

Echo smiled, then noticed what Fives was wearing. He rose an eyebrow.

“What?! Boil said nice. Florals _are_ nice.” Fives defended.

“I agree _cyare_. Florals are nice, especially on you, but don’t blame me when Boil smacks you.” Echo said as he fixed Fives’ collar.

Fives just huffed and lead Echo to the party.

\-------

Boil smacked Fives upside the head and hissed, “I said _nice_ Fives!”

“Godsdammit! Ouch! Florals _are_ nice!” Fives hissed back.

They both straightened up when Waxer came by with Numa. 

“Ohh!! You’re shirt is pretty Uncle Fives! I love the colors!” Numa said as she walked by.

Fives just looked over her head and stuck his tongue out at Boil.

Boil gave him the stink eye. Echo was trying, and failing to stifle his laughter. 

Echo wrapped his arm around Fives’ waist and dragged him away from Boil’s death glare. 

“Leave him be Boil, the shirt has been officially sanctioned by your own daughter.” 

Boil huffed but let them go.

“Thanks, babe.” Fives kissed Echo’s temple.

“Honestly, this entire night was worth the look on Boil’s face when Numa complimented your shirt.” Echo said with laughter still in his voice.

Fives started to laugh along with him, “It was wasn’t it.”

Boil continued to stare daggers at them the entire night. 

Fives and Echo decided to get dressed up more often. Fives wore florals every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations  
>  _vod'ika, cyare_ , and _cyar'ika_ are all affectionate terms for partner/lover/etc  
>  _mesh'la_ -beautiful


End file.
